


kissing my bestie

by bravewhenfearful



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Brownies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everybody Lives, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Reddie, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, Stozier, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Richie and Stan were dancing slowly to the beat of the music. At the bar, Patty and Eddie watched them. The two men looked at each other and their faces began to draw closer.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 17





	kissing my bestie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fanart by @trashcanprince on Twitter  
> go and check their art. it is amazing!

> Eddie had a little trouble coming out of the shock and the euphoria. Having survived such a feat left them shaking as they clung to the confirmation that they were alive. That they were ok and still had each other even days later.

The night found them at the comedian's apartment. A movie night and take-out at home. They were on the floor. There were pillows and blankets, duvets and cushions on the living room floor. Patty had brought pot brownies for everyone.

Sideways on the soft duvets, Richie hugged Eddie and Stan hugged him from behind in turn. Eddie was very comfortable in the middle of both men.The effect of the pot turned him into a dumb sleepy and smiling mute.

Richie smelled the hairs on his boyfriend's crown.His glasses secured on the table that had been moved to the side of the sofa to make room for the pillows structure. Stan was smiling lazily at the display of affection. Patty had gotten up to look for hot chocolate in the comedian's cupboards. The delicious aroma wafted from the kitchen.

Suddenly Stan's hand was unconsciously drawing circles on Richie's forearm. Eddie lay between them snuggled into the comedian's chest. Stan spoke quietly.

\- "Thanks for coming back for me .. You didn't have to, but you did ..".

After beating the clown, Richie and Eddie found themselves in a new relationship and were unabled to be far from each other.

All the Losers had grown really close to each other. They had all gone to the Uris' to make sure Stan was ok and to give him moral support. Show him that he was important to them and was an irreplaceable part of the Losers. The scars on his wrists were now of a pinkish color.

Richie adored Patty just for the fact that thinking of sneaking up on her husband in the tub, she had found him just in time to save his life.

In the present, Eddie listened to the talk between them. He looked at Richie and then at Stan. They both looked at each other with such love in their eyes that Eddie couldn't help but smile. 

Richie hugged Stan by the shoulders. Squeezing Eddie a bit between them. Their faces came closer.

Eddie felt their arms caress his shoulders and he snuggled further into the warmth of his boyfriend. His eyes filled with tears of joy at the gift of having Stan with them ... alive.

Richie's lips touched Stan's tentatively. The latter sighed and returned the kiss. It was kind of cute and slow. A token of gratitude: Thank you for being here .. Thank you for being alive .. Thank you for staying with us ..

Eddie was touched. Happy that everyone had survived and were still the same Losers ... happy to remain friends. Their bond was even stronger now.

The kiss became more sensual, now their tongues caressed slowly exploring each space. They kept kissing like this until a flash was heard and a faint light made them part.

Patty had returned with a Polaroid camera. She smiled as she watched the photo . She walked over to them and stroked her husband's curls, then sat down on the couch to take a sip from her cup of hot cocoa. She took a couple more photos. 

Eddie had fallen asleep on Richie's chest. Stan stroked his hair. Both men smiled when they saw the shorter man sleeping.

  
* 

Richie and Eddie's bodies swayed gently in time to the music. Richie's hands gently squeezed Eddie's hips to then encircle his waist. Eddie smiled and kissed Richie's neck. When the song ended, Eddie gave him a quick peck on the lips and whispered in his ear.

\- "I'll go get some water..I feel a bit drunk..hehe ..".

At that moment Stan touched Richie's shoulder. Eddie smiled at him and went to sit at the bar next to Patty. Both men began to dance slowly.

Eddie took out his cell phone and started filming Stan and Richie dancing.

Richie was looking tenderly at his friend. They were both a bit drunk, but not as drunk as Eddie, who was already swaying a bit when he walked to the bar. Stan looked at the comedian's lips. His tongue slowly wetting his own lips, moistening them. Stan smiled.

Both men looked to the side as they heard Patty whistle and Eddie howl. They broke into laughter. Stan rested his forehead on the comedian's shoulder. He saw Eddie still had a phone in his hands. 

-"Kiss Me..".

The shorter man whispered.

\- "You sure about this, Staniel?."

Richie whispered against his neck.

\- "Kiss me now. Eddie is making a video of us. You better use your tongue, Trashmoumnnngg ..".

Richie didn't let him finish and captured his lips in an obscene kiss. Immediately their tongues connected. Stan's hands dug into the comedian's crazy curls, while Richie's arms tightened around his friend's waist.

Eddie was filming and Patty was giving them thumbs up. They were both smiling happily. 

  
THE END


End file.
